


All I Want Is You

by silvertonguescribbler



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra has feelings and accepts that, F/F, Fluff, I'm proud of her, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguescribbler/pseuds/silvertonguescribbler
Summary: Catra is learning how to cope with life outside of war. Thankfully she has Adora by her side every step of the way.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	All I Want Is You

Living at the Bright Moon Palace had many, many perks over living in the Fright Zone. Sure, Catra didn’t have the authority she did back in the Horde, but… well, she didn’t really care about that anymore. It had never really made her happy, she saw that now. Here, she wasn’t particularly high ranking - she was pretty sure she was only invited to royal council meetings as a formality - but that didn’t matter. She was free to wander the halls, and the gardens, and even the greater city outside of the palace, unguarded and uninterrupted. It felt odd, not answering to anyone. Well, more realistically, not defying anyone. If Catra wanted to duck into the kitchens for an afternoon snack, or wander out to the gardens and take a nap with Melog in the sun, she could just… do it. She didn’t need to sneak or make up excuses. 

The food was one of the more novel changes. Unlike the grey and brown nutrient logs of the horde barracks, or the weird jellies served by Horde Prime, meals at Bright Moon Palace were luxurious and generously portioned. There were more colors and textures and tastes than Catra ever imagined, and if she was hungry again between meals, she was free to rustle up whatever she wanted from the pantry, with only light scolding from the kind old cook that she’d spoil her dinner. Adora and Glimmer had eagerly shown her where all the best snacks were kept - the cookies in the big porcelain jar in the pantry being the highlight - and Adora was quick to emphasise that taking them wasn’t against any rules. 

Catra wandered the palace halls now, alone with her thoughts, one hand resting lightly in Melog’s mane. She traced one of the ornate murals on the walls with a single claw, careful not to scratch the paint, and wondered what the people in the paintings would think of her. 

They were Glimmer’s ancestors, proud and righteous Etherians with solemn faces and beautiful clothing, and she was a war criminal from god-knows-where who’d spent the better part of her life hell bent on destroying everything they stood for. A wave of self hatred washed over her and Melog mewled, nuzzling her hand. 

_ You must forgive yourself for your past mistakes. _

“Why should I?” Catra asked aloud, even though she knew Melog already knew what she was thinking. 

_ Because it is the only way to move forward. The past cannot be changed but the future is yours to create. You have the power to make it better than your past, but you will not be able to do so if you cannot be kind to yourself. _

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Despite her cynical tone, Catra did feel better. She knew Melog was right. The big cat whuffed approvingly into her palm, and Catra cupped her hand to scratch its cheek a bit. “I’m sick of all these old farts, let’s go find Adora.”

__________________

Adora wasn’t difficult to find. Of course Catra’s heightened sense of smell meant she could track her from halfway across the palace, but she was also fairly sure Adora would be exactly where she’d left her. 

They’d parted shortly after breakfast. They’d eaten in their room that morning - a rare treat for an introvert like Catra - and then gone to the palace gym to spar, like they did every morning. Even with the planet at peace Adora wanted to stay in shape. She always was a workaholic. Catra was more than happy to help. They’d always enjoyed play-fighting, even as kids, and it was fun to wrestle each other for dominance without the fear of being caught, like in the Horde, or the need to actually hurt each other as they had during the war. Besides, Catra wasn’t one to pass up on an opportunity to touch Adora, even now that it was normal. Even now that they slept curled in each other’s arms, walked hand in hand, kissed freely without fear or hesitation, Catra still considered it a privilege. 

After sparring, they’d headed back to their quarters, where Adora had gone to take a shower and Catra had prodded Melog awake for a morning stroll. Catra had helped Adora out of her sweaty clothes, kissed her lazily as she slipped her sticky shirt over her head, held her hand like a proper gentlewoman as she stepped into their deep clawfoot tub, before wandering off to center herself for the day. 

Now, Catra slipped quietly into their quarters, Melog slinking by her side. The cat settled in a patch of sun by the waterfall as Catra crossed the small sitting room and rounded the corner to the bedroom.

Adora lay face down on the bed, her head resting on her arms and her wet hair spread about her on the pillow like a halo. She wore only a towel wrapped lazily around her waist, and the muscles of her back seemed to gleam in the dappled sunlight slipping through the window. Catra climbed onto the bed quietly, kneeling to press a small kiss to the nape of Adora’s neck. Adora’s skin was warm and damp and smelled of soap, and Catra pressed her cheek against it, her eyes half shut.

“Hey, Adora,” she whispered, letting the corner of her lips brush against her skin. 

“Nngh,” was Adora’s reply. Catra felt the muscles in her back tense as she stretched. “Hi, Catra.”

“Napping this early in the day? Who are you, me?” Catra teased. She brushed the hair out of Adora’s face with her fingers, breath catching a bit as Adora’s steel-blue eyes met her own. Even while sleepy, Adora never failed to take her breath away. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Adora said, stifling a yawn. “I just got out of the shower and the sun looked so nice, I thought I’d wait for you here.”

“Getting better at this whole ‘relaxing’ thing, huh?”

“I guess so. Helps that I don’t have to fight anymore.”

“Right…” Catra trailed off, her eyes falling to the many scars riddling Adora’s back. How many of them had Catra created? How many more were inflicted by others under her command? Guilt made the blood rush in her ears and she looked away, fighting the lump in her throat. “I’m sorry.”

Adora rolled over, reached to caress Catra’s cheek and gently guide her eyes back to her own. “I know, and I forgave you. You don’t need to be sorry anymore.”

“I still am.”

“Catra, to move forward is to leave the past behind. We’ve both done things we regret, and there’s nothing we can do about that, except try to do better now. And you are doing better. Give yourself credit for that.” Adora smiled with enough love in her eyes that it made Catra’s chest feel full and her cheeks warm. “I’m proud of you, Catra. You should be too.”

“Thank you,” Catra said, and noticed that she didn’t hesitate beforehand. Didn’t try to deny it or brush it off, just took the compliment. Adora was right, she  _ was _ improving. Her habits were changing and her tense muscles were softening and she found it easier and easier to say what she felt. She lay down beside Adora, who lifted her arm so Catra could snuggle in, her cheek resting on Adora’s collarbone.

“So, is that walking meditation thing Perfuma was teaching you helping?” It was an obvious subject change, but Catra gladly took it. 

“Yeah, I think so,” she said, shutting her eyes. Adora’s fingers were tracing slow circles in her scalp, soothing her. “It’s better than just sitting still for ages anyways. It’s easier to focus on my breathing when I can time it with my steps. And having Melog helps.”

“Mm,” Adora agreed. She pressed a kiss to Catra’s temple and Catra sighed contentedly, a quiet purr rumbling to life in her chest. 

“I love you,” Catra said simply.

“I know.” Adora kissed her temple again. Catra poked her, right in the spot under her ribs where she knew Adora was the most ticklish, and she squealed a little, trying to wriggle out from under her. 

“Say it back!”

“I love you too, Catra. A little less now that you tickled me, but still a lot.”

“I know.” The smirk was audible in Catra’s voice.

“Smartass.”

“Yeah, well, you like it.”

“You got me there.” In one swift motion Adora swung her leg over Catra’s waist, pinning her down. “But you should really know better than to pick a tickle fight with me by now.”

“Oh, no,” Catra deadpanned. “My hot, naked girlfriend is holding me down, whatever shall I do-OOOH!” She shrieked as Adora dove for her armpits, trying and failing to wriggle away. 

Adora threw back her head and laughed, pure and joyful, and in that moment, there was nowhere Catra would rather be. She reached up, pulling Adora down by her shoulders, and kissed her fiercely.

Adora gave in to the kiss quickly, hands stilling against Catra’s sides, her tickle rampage immediately forgotten. When Catra finally pulled away, she looked starry-eyed.

“Pretty sure I win that round,” Catra said smugly, combing a hand through Adora’s hair and interspersing her words with more quick pecks. “Now - are you going to put clothes on, or should I just go ahead and take mine off?”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, apparently all I'm capable of since the finale is just imagining how nice it must be for these girls to finally fucking relax for once in their lives. If Noelle won't give me an epilogue of the entire rest of their peaceful, emotionally healthy lives then dangit I'll just have to make my own!


End file.
